


Stargazing In The Summer

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Demisexual!Iwaizumi Hajime, Friends to Lovers, Grey Ace!Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Abuse, Rating subject to change later on, Slow Burn, Thought to be unrequited love, Trans Male Character, Trans!Oikawa Tooru, Warnings may be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The thing about the sun and the moon, is that the sun doesn't need the moons light to shine.For them, they both thought the other was the sun. For Kuroo, he explicitly thought his best friends were absolute idiots.





	1. Bad End Route

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, let's see. At this point Oikawa is about 20 and Iwaizumi is 18.

The thing Oikawa liked the most about this place wasn't easy to choose. It was quiet, there was a lot of land, Iwaizumi's family had more dogs than he could count not to mention the horses. But really, his favorite had to just be the nights. 

At night he could hear the crickets and the frogs, and if he was brave enough to go outside, how could he not be, there were so many stars without all the light pollution of the city. He spent almost every night out on the porch, it wasn't like he could sleep anyways. 

Iwaizumi hadn't noticed at first, either. Oikawa was visiting for a month during their summer break from classes, and Iwaizumi slept most the night. It wasn't that Oikawa was sneaking off, he just had a better way to spend his night now rather than scrolling through the internet. Halfway through the first week though, Iwaizumi joined him outside. 

"Hey idiot, what are you doing its three in the morning." When Iwaizumi walked out Oikawa had been outside for about an hour, huddled up with a blanket around his waist. He didn't bother to turn towards the door.

"Iwa-chan didn't tell me it was so pretty here at night." Oikawa didn't speak any louder than a hushed tone.

"I guess I'm used to it," Iwaizumi sat down, then shrugged as he spoke. "What's so different?"

"I can hear the crickets and frogs, and Iwaizumi look!" Oikawa pointed up to the sky, smiling a bit as he did. "You can see Orion, and Laelaps, and the fox." He was pointing out different stars, words quick and excited. He really didn't notice Iwaizumi was staring at him.

"Oikawa you might as well be pointing at randomness for as much as that makes sense to me." But there wasn't any bite to his words, and Oikawa turned and smiled at him. It didn't really matter that Iwaizumi didn't understand, he was out here and happy that Oikawa was happy. 

"Iwa-chan, I love it out here. The horses, the dogs, the space...but if I could see and hear this every night it'd be the best." Oikawa was back to speaking quietly, eyes searching the sky. He knew he was here at the best time, the middle of the summer when the lake was warm and the air just on the edge of humid. Back when he and Iwaizumi were just online friends, Iwaizumi would complain about how bad the winters could be. But right now, as Oikawa sighed over the best parts that Iwaizumi had grown to take for granted, he was quiet. Oikawa hadn't taken his eyes off the sky, and the odd hush the brunette had adopted wasn't something Iwaizumi had experienced before. He caught himself staring, couldn't find a reason to look away, even as his eyes traced the lines of Oikawa's jaw and neck.

If their hands brushed against each other, neither of them felt bothered enough to pull them away as they settled into the quiet of the summer night.

 

It was after that, probably, that Oikawa started sleeping better. Though only when he reached forward, just enough for his knuckles to press against Iwaizumi's shoulder. Still an arms length between them, enough space not to crowd Iwaizumi. 

It wasn't the first of Oikawa exploring the boundaries of their friendship. Rough-housing for them was normal, honestly. Yet more and more Oikawa was seeking out simpler contact, pressing his shoulder to Iwaizumi's or outright leaning against him. Though the later normally earned him an insult. Or, worse, Iwaizumi messing up his hair.

"Oikawa, you do know I don't care if you cuddle up to me. You're my best friend, it's cool. I already know you're needy as hell." Being called out in the middle of the night was not something Oikawa had expected, and he tried not to startle.

"I thought you were asleep, Iwa-chan!"

His heart rocketing up its pace wasn't expected either. Yet he could feel his face heating up.

"Like you'd care about disturbing my sleep, idiot."

He was not going to mention that, not even under torture. 

"Rude, Iwa-chan." Oikawa shuffled forward. He tried not to hesitate when he reached around Iwaizumi's side, settling his arm at the bend in his friends waist. Hesitating would make it weird, right? This shouldn't be an issue. "Iwa-chan, are you sure?" And still, his pulse odd in his ears. He knew he was too tense. Why is this weird? 

"Yeah. If it will help you sleep. Just go to bed already." 

"Grumpy," but Oikawa settled down, trying to keep his space despite the loose hold. If Iwaizumi's gruff worry and care set his tension at ease, neither of them mentioned it. As an after thought, Oikawa realized it was weird because he was touching Iwaizumi and it  _wasn't_ making him uncomfortable. 

 

Towards the end of his visit, he got a taste of what he was getting into. The mistakes he'd already made, the dangerous things he'd done. How simple things had added up. 

It was like one of Kenmas games, you make the choices you want, and then suddenly you're getting a bad end out of no where. Which choice set that end? How many bad choices were made?

Was this really a bad end?

Yeah, it had to be. Oikawa decided that as he practically fled from the room. It wasn't even that big of a deal. It wasn't any of his business.

But none of those thoughts calmed his pulse. None of that reason made him any less sick.

It was normal for couples to kiss. He knew that. He'd been in enough relationships. He'd tolerated enough kisses. It was normal.

Yet being in that room as Iwaizumi's girlfriend practically whined for his attention had made his skin crawl. Couldn't she see he was busy? Hearing her dote on him had Oikawa tense, eyes narrowing. The final straw was when she tured Iwaizumi's head from his computer to kiss her. 

When Iwaizumi kissed her back.

Oikawa had stood up so quickly he almost tripped, didn't say a word as he left the room, didn't shut the door. It's not like either of them would notice him leave. 

Maybe it was because of his asexuality, how that display had disgusted him. Pda did make him uncomfortable. They all knew that.

It was a good excuse. He could use that.

It was a lie. He knew that.

She had looked at him, before she kissed Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa couldn't help but feel she did that on purpose. 

 

After that, Oikawa started paying a lot more attention to Iwaizumis relationship. He knew quite a bit already, thanks to her attempts at befriending him. They'd been together for three years, since high school. She stayed at a local college, while Iwaizumi went to the city. They had been in band together, her parents didnt like him.

His sudden attention though, may have been uncalled for. Maybe it was pettiness, maybe it was being territorial, he wouldn't let himself think it was jealousy. Though honestly, it was probably a mix of the three. He had liked Iwaizumis girlfriend up until that day, that moment.

Then again, up until this visit, he hadn't let himself this close to Iwaizumi. Oikawa didn't dwell on how those two were related. He was getting good at that.

Instead, he watched. He compared. Iwaizumi was always telling him how petty and shallow he was. Well, Oikawa may just prove him right. 

He wasn't intent on arguing over it. He was being shallow, be was being petty. He wasn't being outright mean, though. Not out loud. That would be saved for later, if he needed it.

In the next few days Oikawa observed quite a bit. Only he called Iwa-chan by any sort of nickname. When she tried to call him Hajime, he outright glared at her. Well, maybe not outright, she didn't seem to notice. But Oikawa did. Oikawa also noticed just how much time he spent looking at Iwaizumi, enough to see the the shifts in an otherwise seamless expression. He noticed the tension when she touched him. The resigned sigh before he gave her attention. Iwaizumi spent most the shared time with her ignoring her. Though, once, Iwaizumi seemed happy around her.

They were sprawled out on a futon, and starting to nap. It was a horribly sweet moment, but without the pettiness of when she kissed Iwaizumi after looking at Oikawa. Still, it made his skin crawl. This time, he left quietly, he went out to the field to pet the horses and let them nap.

He can admit he's petty, but he tries to be fair. Not that Iwaizumi would credit him that.

The more he watched, the less it became pettiness, anyways. 

"You...seemed happy earlier." Oikawa wasn't exactly sure how to bring this up. They had just dropped her off, and Oikawa had finally had enough of watching. 

The sound Iwaizumi made to that wasn't a happy sound though. It was nasty, bitter, and Oikawa's eyes widened.

"Did it look like it?"

"Well...this one time. Normally, not really, no." His hand itched to touch Iwaizumi's, watching his free hand rest on his thigh. Oikawa kept his hands to himself.

"...you noticed, then?" Iwaizumi moved his hand to the steering wheel, grip tight.

"Iwa-chan, I'm not an idiot." 

"She's lying to herself...I've been trying to leave her since the spring." If Oikawa had been driving they definitely would have crashed, the way he jerked to look at Iwaizumi.

"She  _knows?_ " 

"Yeah, and like I said, she's denying it. Listen, I don't want to talk abo-"

"Iwaizumi Hajime, fuck that." It was Iwaizumi's turn to stare, but he recovered quicker. 

"Oikaw-"

"No, no. Ok, I get it. You are the Strong Silent type. You handle your own shit. But no. I'm your best friend, and I, in all my relationship failure wisdom, have advise. It would be a disservice if I allowed you to suffer so much withought guidance."

"Oh god."

"Shut." Oikawa was happy that Iwaizumi hadn't turned on the music again. Iwaizumi was going to listen to him, so he had to be diplomatic. "You've been with her for a while..."


	2. Jump, Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should name his girlfriend...

 

The rest of his visit to Iwaizumi's home was spent with little difference. Though Iwaizumi's girlfriend came over every single day, they went out and did things. Adding onto his list, Oikawa got to experience swimming in the lake, and what a speed boat felt like. Even though Iwaizumi's girlfriend threw a fit when they went too fast. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had a thrill before she did. Though, the cliff was his favorite of that adventure. They'd driven the boat far into the maze of the lakes rock faces, and when they stopped near the one Iwaizumi had promised, Oikawa felt his skin go cold. It had to be four, maybe even five stories high.  
Oikawa hadn't mentioned he was scared of heights.

He wasn't about to now.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi went up themselves, and the climb itself was dangerous.

"Are you scooting on your ass?" Iwaizumi had just edged over the small ledge leading to where they could jump. The small band of rock was barely even a foot wide, with trees lining it like a fence from the lower side.

"Uh..yes?" Oikawa looked up from where he'd been balancing with his grip on the ledge, sliding across at a slower but safer pace. He looked back to what he was doing before iwaizumi said anything. 

"I honestly don't even have a comment for that."

"Good, now move, I need to get up." 

Standing at the edge of the cliff, what he was going to jump from, was an entirely different experience.

The sun was just tipping towards setting, and the trees were cleared from the rock. Despite Oikawa standing at the edge, Iwaizumi was a few paces back.

"You've done this before?" There was a weird thrill, like cold electricity, zipping through him as he peered over the edge. They'd had to swim from the boat to the cliff, Oikawa knew the water was deep enough for this. That didn't stop his heart from spiking, his pupils dancing as he gazed down. Oikawa was scared of heights, he was scared of them because when he was up high enough, he wanted to jump.

"Yeah, once." Iwaizumi still hadn't come forward, had even edged further back towards the trees.

"You're jumping now, right?"

"After you, you look like you're too scared." Iwaizumi finally walked up, smart enough not to shove Oikawa like he initially wanted to, and Iwaizumi questioned his own judgement. Maybe he'd gotten too used to rough housing with Oikawa. Up here, that was dangerous. This didn't seem to register to Oikawa, who had smirked and stepped closer to him. The immediate response to knock Oikawa down to size as usual was hard to resist.

Iwaizumi normally forgot their height difference, until Oikawa did things like this. Though normally Oikawa would just lean against him, now Oikawa leaned down slightly, their noses almost touching. His smile warm like the sunset, for a moment, then as sharp as the fall a foot from them. Iwaizumi wanted to step away, catch the breath of air that he suddenly couldn't reach.

Iwaizumi didn't, and the thrum that went up his veins at that decision was quickly chased by a sense of panic and guilt. From this far away and high up, he wondered if his girlfriend could see them. 

"Iwa-chan, did you just insinuate that I, the great Oikawa Tooru, am a coward?"

"You scooted over the ledge on your butt." Iwaizumi deadpanned, and that odd tension evaporated. Oikawa took a step back, and Iwaizumi was expecting a theatrical display of offense, but Oikawa just looked at the cliff like he was looking down on a particularly annoying opponent from across the net. 

"Well then."

And Oikawa jumped.

More like, he took a slightly large step, and dropped. He'd turned away from Iwaizumi, towards the sunset so he could see it. His heart launched into his throat, the feeling of falling enveloping him. Fear, for a moment, the thrilling aspect of it not lost to him. He was almost disappointed when he plunged into the water. 

Iwaizumi was a splash against the surface as Oikawa surfaced for air. When Iwaizumi came up, they were both laughing, and Oikawa clung onto him as they tried to catch their breath.

" _Iwa-chan,"_ Oikawa's voice was breathless from laughter, his face flushed from the jump, and Iwaizumi couldn't feel the need to shrug him off like usual. 

"Yeah," Because he knew what Oikawa meant, the temptation to climb the cliff again drew them both towards the shore-

"You two took forever!" Oikawa couldn't help how his smile dropped, and he sighed as they swam back to the boat. "I want to go home, come on." 

As Oikawa climbed into the boat, he debated pushing her off into the water. His shirt clung to him, cold and uncomfortable, and when Iwaizumi handed him a towel he immediately tugged it around his shoulders. "Maybe getting home is a good idea." 

As they road back, Oikawa watched the sun set. He wondered what Iwaizumi was thinking, now that he was quiet too. He thought about the conversation they'd had in the car, Iwaizumi hadn't said anything about it since. 

He wondered if Iwaizumi would miss him, when he left tomorrow. There were two months between then and when school started back up. 

Oikawa watched Iwaizumi drive the boat, fast and with a bit of a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. Oddly enough, it felt like he was falling off the cliff again. The more he looked at Iwaizumi, the faster that fall felt.

Oikawa looked back to the setting sun, the sky orange on the horizon as they saw the first signs of the dock. When he put a hand to his chest, his heart was calm.

He still felt like he was falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not what this chapter was originally going to be about.  
> the next chapter is going to be a bit longer, patience is appreciated  
> As always, you can find me at lunarli0n on tumblr.


	3. Fortune and Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, remember me saying I should name her?  
> Also, this chapter may be a bit longer than the others, just because a lot happens.
> 
>  
> 
> AlSo,  
> Kuro

Being home was always an interesting experience. Particularly and solely because Oikawa was always bored once he was there. He couldn't understand why other people liked being here, it was too quiet and too small. Compared to the city, there was nothing to do. Which was probably why he spent most his time avoiding coming back except for holidays. He'd barely been home and he was already missing  ~~Iwaizumi~~ , school. And really, after spending so long at Iwaizumi's, the blandness of his own town was that much more obvious.

He couldn't even see as many stars when he looked up at night. Which he knew was because of the light pollution. Knowing why didn't make it any better though. 

But really, all he had to do was bother Kuroo until he got off work, since he lived closest. Even though his so-called friend had been passing on plans more often in order to hang out with Bokuto. As if Bokuto was more entertaining than Oikawa, right. He had more than enough reason to be suspicious of Kuroo's feelings for Bokuto. Despite Kuroo insisting it was just a casual college thing, Oikawa had a sneaking suspicion Kuroo felt more. Not that Kuroo really talked about it. Oikawa eyed his phone, debating on bothering Kuroo at work or not. If Kuroo was busy he wouldn't text back. It wouldn't hurt, and then he wouldn't think about Iwaizumi anymore. Better to focus on his friends issues than his own.

He'd been doing that a lot lately. Not just meddling with Kuroo, but thinking about Iwaizumi. Which wasn't to say that he hadn't before, it was just..different. Maybe he was just more aware of how he was around Iwaizumi, maybe it was how close they had gotten over the break. But Oikawa was more aware of the fact he'd been  _purposely ignoring_ the way being around Iwaizumi made him feel, even before this trip, and he  _was not_ acknowledging it now. He was still eyeing his phone, more so glaring at it by this point, but he wasn't done thinking about this.

It had been weird, leaving. The drive itself wasn't bad. He'd just skipped more songs than he was used to. And again, he wondered if Iwaizumi had thought about what he'd said in the car that night. 

 _Iwaizumi, you deserve to be_ _happy too._

Oikawa wondered if that applied to himself.

He'd only just realized he wasn't happy. For some reason, he just really wasn't.

"This is stupid." And with that, he picked up his phone to text Kuroo.

**[ <to: bakabakanekochan>]**

**[StarLord: kuroo im bored ]**

**[bakabakanekochan: that sounds like a personal problem ]**

**[StarLord: wow, kuro, wow. since when did you turn into iwa-chan? ]**

**[bakabakanekochan: first of all, I'd rather you not have a crush on me ]**

**[StarLord: woooow ]**

**[bakabakanekochan: second, i'm a saint compared to iwaizumi and his constant grump-face ]**

**[StarLord: he does not have a grump face! ]**

**[bakabakanekochan: chronic case of resting bitch face ]**

**[bakabakanekochan: I'm sorry you had to be told this way buddy ]**

**[bakabakanekochan: anyways ]**

**[bakabakanekochan: do u want me to visit after work? ]**

**[StarLord: I mean, if youre not busy ]**

**[bakabakanekochan: Bo was goin to come over, but if u really need me ]**

**[StarLord: Bokuto? (＠_＠) ]**

**[bakabakanekochan: Oikawa Do Not ]**

**[StarLord: kuroooo how can I not??? ]**

**[bakabakanekochan: BY NOT OK ]**

**[StarLord: YOU GET ON ME ABOUT IWA-CHAN ]**

**[bakabakanekochan: THAT'S BCAUS UR OBVIOUS ]**

**[StarLord: wow i did not come here to be attacked ]**

**[bakabakanekochan: oikawa just, don't, ok? ]**

**[StarLord: and you say i'm dumb. did something happen? ]**

**[bakabakanekochan: (--_--) ]**

**[StarLord: ok ok I'll leave it, alright? ]**

**[StarLord: your veeery obvious crush is safe from my ridicule ]**

**[bakabakanekochan: you know Iwaizumi is near your town right? ]**

**[StarLord: what??? ]**

**[bakabakanekochan: ya he just asked what your address was ]**

**[bakabakanekochan: did he not ask you? ]**

**[StarLord: hold on he's calling ]**

 "Hey Oikawa are you busy?" Oikawa could hear music in the background, though he wasn't sure what it was from.

"No, I'm not. Are you driving?" 

"Yea-"

"What the hell, Iwaizumi, that's dange-"

"Oikawa, not right now. You can yell at me when I get to your place. Can I stay a few nights?"

Oikawa froze, mouth open, as he processed that. 

"Uh, yeah, that's fine."

"Great, I'll be there soon."

Oikawa stared at his phone for a moment before bolting up. He had to clean and he had to clean fast.

**[ <to: bakabakanekochan>]**

**[StarLord: IWA-CHAN IS STAYING WITH ME FOR A FEW DAYS ]**

**[bakabakanekochan: and..? u just stayed with him right? ]**

**[StarLord: HIS HOUSE IS NICE ]**

**[StarLord: MINE IS NOT ]**

**[bakabakanekochan: lmao good luck ]**

**[StarLord: go suck a dick ]**

**[bakabakanekochan: trying to ( ﾟｏ⌒) ]**

**[StarLord: gross, kuro, gross ]**

After that Oikawa tossed his phone onto his bed and whirled around the house. If his mom was home enough to notice, she'd probably be impressed with how thorough he was. Only the sound of knocking stopped him, and he stood there absolutely frozen. His mind whirled with what all he'd done, what had he missed.

Oikawa realized a few things at once. First, his bed still wasn't made. Second, he no longer had time to change, which meant Iwaizumi would see him like this. Third, no one ever at all in existence had seen him like this. And that was so far unacceptable he had never even considered it happening. There was nothing that could be done for his hair, messily pushed back and pinned away from his face, if he took it down it would be a disaster only product would fix and he  _did not have time._ Less pressingly was his outfit, the joggers pushed up could pass as stylish if it weren't for the paint stains blotching over them in obviously unintentional abandon not to mention the shirt he was wearing was actually Kuroo's and had kittens with helmets on in space which just outright wasn't cool.

This entire thought process blitzed through Oikawa's head in the span of less than a minute, and in the time of Iwaizumi's next knock Oikawa took a deep breath and approached the door like it had insulted his honor. 

"Hey I thought you said you weren't bus- Oh my god Oikawa, is this real?" Iwaizumi instantly eyed Oikawa's disarray with a gaping mouth. In the entire time he'd known Oikawa he had never known his friend could even look like this, no skype call had even hinted at it, no late morning rushing for nearly missed classes implied it. "Hanamaki won't believe this."

"Iwaizumi do _not_ -" It was too late. Iwaizumi had already snapped a picture and was sending it to Hanamaki. Iwaizumi hung back as Oikawa huffed and walked into the apartment, his face was warmer than he'd like and as he messaged Hanamaki he sighed, seeing Oikawa like this wasn't what he was used to. In fact, Iwaizumi had very rarely seen Oikawa any way other than perfectly put together. Sleeping, after a shower, and during practice were the only times and even then Oikawa held a sense of nonchalant aesthetic going for him. This, this was new. And Iwaizumi wasn't sure why he felt like he'd just run into a brick wall, Oikawa looked ridiculous. 

Iwaizumi didn't think that was a bad thing. In fact, he almost felt the need to tell Oikawa he should relax like this more.

"Iwa-chan, are you coming in or not?" Oikawa had ventured away from the door, and further into the apartment. He peered around the corner, watching as Iwaizumi entered. 

"Pardon the intrusion." 

"No need for that, Mom's not home. You can set your stuff in my room." Oikawa dipped back into the kitchen, and Iwaizumi followed his basic understanding of how Oikawa's apartment worked from all those skype calls. Iwaizumi couldn't help but notice it seemed smaller in person. 

 

**[ <from: unknown>]**

**[unknown: Oikawa can you tell Iwaizumi to text me back please, I know he's at your place and he hasn't responded all day. ]**

"Uh, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa had blinked at the mesage a few times, trying to figure out whose number it was. Most of his day had been spent with Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and Bokuto. With Iwaizumi and Kuroo around, Oikawa's phone had been mostly quiet up until now. And it wasn't everyday he got a text from an unknown number. He couldn't figure out who it would be either. Finally he just held it up so Iwaizumi could see it without getting up. Iwaizumi didn't say anything though, and his mildly curious expression voided to nothing as he looked back down to his ds. Oikawa felt a small tick of unease, a mild nagging of his anxiety at the stone wall. "Iwa-chan, is that your girlfriend?" 

His voice had pitched quiet, so as not to bother Iwaizumi anymore. At the small dip of Iwaizumi's head that Oikawa took as a nod, Oikawa pulled his phone back to himself. Though he wanted to know how she had gotten his number, he wasn't inclined to let her know he didn't have hers saved.

**[ <to: unknown>]**

**[StarLord: He hasn't been on his phone at all really, what's up? ]**

**[Unknown: Did you tell him? ]**

**[StarLord: Yes, I showed him the message. ]**

**[Unknown: And? ]**

And? Oikawa eyed Iwaizumi, and a few things clicked into place. While Iwaizumi hadn't had his phone off, it had been going off a lot all day and he hadn't once looked at it. Everytime it had gone off, his mood had dropped. At least, he'd gotten more resigned. Oikawa hadn't liked it, but hadn't felt the need to pry. Iwaizumi was private like that. Still, as Oikawa watched him now, Oikawa had the feeling this was why and that something was wrong.

He wondered if Iwaizumi had talked to her yet. 

**[StarLord: And..? He's playing pokemon or something ok, I showed him though what else do you want? I don't control Iwa-chan.]**

**[Unknown: Has he been busy all day? ]**

**[StarLord: We've gone out a bit but no, mostly just been hanging out. What's going on? ]**

Asking Iwaizumi probably wouldn't be as simple as asking her, she was already messaging him and Iwaizumi was busy. Besides, he got the distinct feeling Iwaizumi wouldn't want to talk about it. He was still ignoring his own phone.

**[Unknown: He didn't tell me he was going to see you. ]**

**[StarLord: ...ok? ]**

**[Unknown: Oikawa, he goes to school with you! Breaks almost over, and instead of spending time with me he's spent most his break with you or Hanamaki and Matsukawa! He lives with you all! ]**

**[StarLord: You were there when I was, it's not like he hasn't spent time with you? ]**

Oikawa wasn't feeling very generous at this point, and maybe that was a bit of jealousy. Really, it had to do with that sound Iwaizumi had made when he'd talked to Oikawa. How decidedly  _un_ happy he'd sounded when Oikawa had brought up his relationship. He knew he wasn't being very nice, knew his mother would scold him for not making this easier for her. But when he looked at Iwaizumi, _still_ ignoring his phone, still frowning slightly, Oikawa couldn't forgive this girl for stressing his Iwa-chan out. Vaguely, he felt bad. She may not even know Iwaizumi was so unhappy, even Oikawa didn't understand Iwaizumi's motives at this point.

But that didn't matter. She wasn't important to Oikawa,  _Iwaizumi_ was. And as Iwaizumi's friend, before anything else, Oikawa had the duty to stick by him. 

**[Unknown: be honest with me, is he cheating on me with you? ]**

" _What?!_ " Oikawa nearly dropped his phone, his eyes wide as he read and reread that text. It wasn't the last, so many others flooding his phone as his heart hammered in his veins and throat. 

**[Unknown: oh my god he is ]**

**[Unknown: that's why he went to your place after our fight ]**

**[Unknown: I knew i wasn't wrong ]**

**[Unknown: thats why he yelled at me when i pointed it out because i was right ]**

**[Unknown: I cant believe this, why aren't you saying anything? ]**

**[Unknown: I bet you're so happy now that we're fighting. ]**

"Oikawa, what's wrong?" He hadn't realized he'd started shaking, not until Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist. Oikawa just tipped his phone towards him, didn't say a word as Iwaizumi started reading. 

"She thinks you're cheating on her, Iwa-chan." 

"Yeah I know."

Oikawa fixed his wide-eyed stare onto Iwaizumi, watching without hearing as Iwaizumi got his own phone and called her. He watched as Iwaizumi stayed calm, even as he heard her yelling. She thought Iwaizumi was cheating on her, with him. And Oikawa wasn't exactly sure how to process that. He was mad, mostly for Iwaizumi, but mostly at how dumb this entire thing was. Out of everything wrong with their relationship, it was cheating she'd chosen. 

When they were done, Iwaizumi sighed and tossed his phone onto the bed. 

"I'm going to shower." 

 

It wasn't even two days later she messaged him again. Oikawa couldn't help but notice when Iwaizumi blocked her number the night after their fight. He wasn't surprised she messaged him, honestly.

**[Unknown: He's still with you? ]**

**[StarLord: Yeah he hasn't left yet. You two still dating? ]**

**[Unknown: You should know. ]**

**[StarLord: I don't. Like I said, me and him are just friends. ]**

**[StarLord: You're an idiot, to think he'd cheat on anyone. ]**

**[Unknown: ...no, he broke up with me. ]**

**[StarLord: Good. I can't believe you accused him of cheating. ]**

**[Unknown: you don't see how he looks at you then. ]**

Oikawa did well to ignore that, despite his need to glance at Iwaizumi. 

**[StarLord: He doesn't. I can't get over it though, did you forget he's demi? ]**

**[Unknown: that doesn't mean anything. ]**

Oikawa took a moment, breathed deeply. He couldn't help the flash of memory to her demanding his attention, wheedling for kisses even when others were there. 

He didn't want to think about what she may have been like when other's weren't. 

Again, he refrained from looking to Iwaizumi.

**[StarLord: Listen, you accused your demisexual boyfriend of what, three years? of having an affair with his best friend. And you're hurt he broke up with you? ]**

**[Unknown: Yes!! I know that sounds bad, but I'm not wrong! ]**

**[StarLord: Except, you know to top all this off, I'm asexual? So you really are? Doubly wrong. ]**

**[Unknown: Whatever, you two are boys and I know what boys are like! This isn't what I want to talk about right now, get him to talk to me. I want to say sorry. ]**

**[StarLord: How's about no? ]**

 Oikawa decided to block her after that. He didn't mention it to Iwaizumi.

 

 

Iwaizumi stayed up until a week before they had to return to school. The night before he left, Oikawa couldn't sleep, even with Iwaizumi holding him close and dozing easily behind him. It wasn't often Oikawa got to be the little spoon, he was so comfortable, he just couldn't stop thinking.

Oikawa kept thinking about their conversation in the car. He'd been proud of himself, how he kept reminding himself it was about Iwaizumi, and not himself. It wasn't as difficult, with the look that had set into Iwaizumi's face. The kind he got when he was focusing on the professor speaking, like what he was hearing was important. Oikawa wasn't accustomed to being listened to like that. 

_"You've been with her for a while...and I'm not kidding, I know what it can be like. Sometimes, you feel like it's expected by then. Her, you, your families. Like that's how you'll settle. But, I don't know. I know what that's like. And I don't know how you feel, but if that's how you feel then listen to me. You don't have to settle. If you're not happy, if you don't think you'll be happy in three years or six years, why would you settle? It might get better, she might be worth it. But you don't have to be unhappy, Iwaizumi. You don't have to make her happy. Because, Iwaizumi, you deserve to be _happy too."__

Oikawa hoped Iwaizumi's decision was with that in mind. That he was making decisions based on his happiness.

_"You don't see how he looks at you then."_

Oikawa shook the thought away.

No, he spent enough time looking at Iwaizumi, there wasn't a single thing he was missing, really. 

He ignored the hollow feeling that pulled at him. Iwaizumi seemed happier, a bit. Lighter, after his fight with her. 

Oikawa wouldn't dwell on anything else. Not while Iwaizumi smiled. 

It didn't help that he was smiling while he held Oikawa.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!  
> Most likely to be found @ lunarli0n on tumblr! I'm actally using that blog to organize the background info for this ;;


End file.
